


The Pizza Boy

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pizza Boy AU?, Rated M for Part 2, Romance, pining Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a twenty four year old Kuroko gets his ever first crush and it's on the dude who delivers his pizza. To be fair, he is really attractive. <i>Really</i> attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend Tabby, aka @kurokosmilkythighs on tumblr. Sorry for the very belated B-day present!

Kuroko had never once in his life been in a state where he found himself _unintentionally_ speechless (because usually he chose to remain silent until otherwise addressed), but this was that moment. The first one of his life where he found his palms sweaty, his heart pounding and his eyes going _slightly_ wider than usual, mouth unable to perform the task it had been equipped for.

“Pizza delivery from ZONE Pizza Palace; two large, one The Mushroom King and a Chili Veggie with fat-free crust, fat-free cheese; are you Kuroko Tetsuya?”

His voice was rough, deep and… strangely rude. He was incredibly tall; taller than Kise-kun, with the reddest hair Kuroko had seen, intense eyes and unusual split eyebrows that he somehow managed to pull off as attractive. Because boy was he attractive, so attractive that Kuroko was incredibly confused by himself.

He had thought – now at the age of twenty four and never having experienced anything like this before – that maybe attraction was not for him, maybe relationships weren’t since they never seemed to capture his interest, but for the fist time in his life Kuroko Tetsuya was looking at another human being with only one thought in mind:

 _He is… very… attractive_.

“Yes… that would be me,” he managed finally.

“That’ll be 2,400 yen.”

“Of course.” Kuroko almost dropped his wallet, his fingers strangely unsteady, but he managed to get the money out.

The moment he handed them over his fingers brushed the Pizza Boy’s. It was like his entire insides filled with warmth and he was pretty sure he was blushing; _blushing_. Kuroko could not recall the last time of his life he had been a victim to such an atrocious, bodily reaction.

“Thank you,” he said then, his insides once more experiencing this incredibly inconvenient surge of… lust? Last thing he saw before the handsome stranger departed was his easy going grin and a wave of his hand.

When Kuroko made his way into the kitchen to rejoin his friends by the table, he could tell by the puzzled look on their faces that his usual exterior was not in place. Kise and Takao exchanged glances. “Eh, Kuro-chan? You doing okay? You look like…”

“… you’ve either seen the most beautiful thing in the world or the most disgusting thing in the world,” Kise suggested.

“Yeah, _exactly_.”

It was definitely the first one. Kuroko didn’t answer them, but sat down, still mildly disturbed by his own lack of self-control. He then heard Kise let out a slight sound in confusion and astonishment. “Ehhh?? Kurokocchi, did you give him everything from your wallet?” The blond held it up. “That’s a 3000 yen tip! That’s more than our pizzas!”

 _Oh_ …

––

The following weeks Kuroko ordered an unusual amount of pizza and to his dread realized he was eating a lot of them too due to the slight stress of the situation; he may or may not have gained a bit weight, but nothing too noticeable.

He quickly learned which hours his supposed crush was working. Kuroko had never been in a situation where the mere sight of someone made his entire body react in what he had officially acknowledged as a “primal way.” He knew how to be a good friend, he knew how to observe people and be a supporter, but he did not know how to obtain something for _himself._

He bought pizza for dinner for a month before he decided that enough was enough; whether he liked it or not, it was time to ask advice of three people he knew had far more experience in this area than himself.

That was how Kuroko found himself sitting timidly in front of his friends Kise Ryouta, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki and the recent addition in curtsey of Kise: Himuro Tatsuya. He had originally intended to also invite Aomine Daiki whom he considered a close brother figure, but knew he was job-hunting at the moment and thus did not want to rip his attention away from that.

“Tetsu-kun! What do you need our help for?” Momoi tilted her head curiously; she was clearly not used to him asking them for advice and he could not blame her; it was usually the other way around.

However, Kuroko Tetsuya was nothing if not prideful and he did not show embarrassment as he said with a straight face: “I need advice on how to get into someone’s pants.”

There was a long, long pause, before Takao exclaimed: “Is _that_ what’s up with these pizza boxes?” He gestured towards the Eiffel towers of pizza Kuroko had yet to clean out of his apartment and this time Kuroko did feel a bit embarrassed. He was normally cleaner than this.

“I… have to admit I am curious about the pizza,” Himuro reluctantly admitted.

“Yeah…” Kise agreed, rubbing the back of his neck confused.

“I… need to find a way to get into the pants of The Pizza Boy…”

There was something oddly comical for Takao to watch someone as straight-faced and polite as Kuroko Tetsuya say something like that; the former Shutoku player found himself falling back, laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Kise and Himuro exchanged glances and Momoi clapped her hands together in glee and interest.

Kuroko could not decide if he was relieved or regretted telling them.

––

“Do you even know this guy’s name, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked as they all were practically pulling Kuroko by the sleeves towards the pizza place that were not too far away. It was the first course of action, according to Momoi; get down to observe, which Kuroko saw the logic in, but still felt downright afraid of doing. He had only exchanged the most basic of words with The Pizza Boy since he started ordering pizzas; he did not wish to be forced into anything just yet.

He wasn’t… ready. He…

“Ehhh, it’s probably that redheaded guy!” Takao shot in before Kuroko could answer. “You remember, two weeks ago when we watched horror movies together. We ordered pizza; you opened the door and Kuro-chan almost shoved you away.”

“Huh… maybe I should’ve noticed this before.”

“You’re all incredibly dense,” sighed Momoi.

“ _Hey_ ,” Kise pouted.

Kuroko remained quiet, each step towards ZONE Pizza Palace feeling like it caused more and more chills to run down his spine. He was not equipped for attraction; he was a quiet, practically invisible individual. He was that friend who gave great advice to his friends and was overall average in every sense of the word; he did not feel attraction towards strangers or behaved irrationally.

Until now. Which was why he was having problems accepting it while he also desperately wanted to act on it.

“So, Kurokocchi,” he felt Kise wrap his arms around his right arm tighter, forcing him to look at him. “Is it the tall redheaded guy? The one with the eyebrows?”

“Kise-kun…”

“Eyebrows?” Himuro frowned for a moment, before holding up his hand. “Hold on, how tall was this guy?”

“About the same height as Aomine-kun… I suspect 6’7 or 6’8…”

“How red hair?”

“Crimson. Darker at the roots, then lighter on the top…”

“And… split eyebrows?”

“How did you know?”

Himuro looked like he thought the world was handing him a very, very bad joke.

––

“He’s your _step brother_ , Himu-chan?” Kise clapped his hand over Takao’s mouth due to the loud outburst. They were all hiding behind menus of the pizza place and the smaller male’s shrill voice did not help their temporary cover.

Himuro didn’t look like he particularly felt like he needed to take cover, but out of respect for Kuroko – supposedly – he didn’t say anything about it and instead sighed with a nod. “Yes. Kagami Taiga. We’re stepbrothers and we live in the same apartment,” he explained; it was Kuroko’s turn to feel like the world was playing a bad joke on him.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Kise uttered. “You didn’t tell us you… wait, did you even talk about your family?”

“No… I guess I didn’t?” Himuro looked a bit sheepish now. “He just recently started working for a pizza place; I never thought about asking where because, as you know, I work as a model. We work at different times and hardly have time to talk anymore.”

“So for Tetsu-kun’s sake, how is he?” Momoi’s eyes shone with interest and Kuroko was about to ask them all to please let this go, but it was his own fault for having dragged them into it in the first place and now God’s cruel irony had happened and he could not decide whether his crush being Himuro-san’s family was a good thing or not.

“How is he…? Please don’t say you’re asking me how he is in bed, Momoi-san, he’s my _brother_.”

“No, idiot!” Momoi grimaced. “How is he as a person?”

“Oh… well, he’s a good brother. Kind, dedicated… quite of an airhead, but he’s actually fairly gentle despite… well, looking intimidating. He loves basketball – I taught him – uhm… he’s just… Taiga? I suppose?” Himuro looked a little lost as of what to say next and Kuroko finally spoke up.

“This is not a good idea. You all should leave.”

“What? No! We’re gonna hook you up with this guy; Himurocchi can make it happen!”

“I can what now?”

“Yeah, Himu-chan! Sweet talk your step brother to ask Kuro-chan out.”

“I… are you guys… insane?” Himuro deadpanned. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

“Oi, are you guys going to order something or are you just gonna keep using our menus as umbrell–– Satsuki? Kise? Tetsu? The hell are you guys doing here?” Aomine Daiki was looking more than a little taken aback by the sudden reveal of his sister figure, (not so-secret boyfriend), and childhood friend behind the menus. He was wearing the ZONE Pizza Palace uniform and the sight of the cap on his head would’ve made Kise and Momoi laugh, if not for the shock factor.

Takao though… Takao laughed. So hard he could barely breathe. “N-nice hat, Pizza Boy!”

“O-oi, shut your face!” Aomine bristled, but as soon as he had he heard a strict voice from behind.

“ _Aomine-kun_ , are you being rude to customers again?” Aomine’s manager looked like he could easily kill someone with the right plan and equipment, sly eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Aomine visibly shuddered and Kuroko watched as the manager put his hand to his friend’s shoulder. “Have you taken their order yet?”

“I’m… getting to it.”

“Good, good. Have a nice day everyone.” The guy smiled and Kuroko felt strangely unsettled by said smile, a strange sense of relief filling him when the guy vanished to take orders from a different table.

This… was a huge mess.

–––

Kuroko didn’t touch the pizza they ordered when Aomine was on break (to be frank, he was tired of pizza; he wanted something completely different that wasn’t on the menu.) The tanned, big muscled male had seated himself between Momoi and Kise, the latter not so subtly making sure their thighs were resting against each other under the table. Everyone present knew what was really going on there, but refrained from saying anything, knowing it most likely would not make a difference.

“So, let me sum this shit up,” Aomine spoke up after Kuroko had been forced to reveal everything. “Tetsu’s actually crushing on someone, the guy works here, the guy is _your_ step brother–“ Aomine pointed at Himuro who confirmed that with a nod. “And you all basically dragged him down here to see if you could get said guy to ask Tetsu out…”

“Or convince Kurokocchi to ask _him_ out, I mean there are not rules for that,” Kise clarified with a shrug.

“So what’s this guy’s name?” Aomine asked with a raised eyebrow in Kuroko’s direction.

Due to all the chaotic mess that had occurred since Kuroko had revealed these news to his friends he hadn’t even had time to take in his crush’s name. Kagami Taiga. Taiga… was unusual, but he liked it. Strangely fitting. He was filled with yet another surge of excitement and urgency to properly talk to the guy who had been delivering his pizzas for the past month.

“His name is Kagami Taiga, apparently,” Takao said between slurps of his milkshake.

“Ehhh? _Bakagami_? You like _him_? Fuck, Tetsu, I thought you had taste.”

“You _know_ him, Dai-chan?” Momoi asked urgently.

“Duh. He’s the idiot who showed me the ropes when I started working here. So annoying,” Aomine scoffed as he finished up his large pizza, knowing he’d soon have to get back to work. “He’s not here today though; I don’t know why. I think he switched with someone so he’ll be working tomorrow instead, if you’re seriously lookin’ for him.”

Kuroko didn’t know if he was ‘seriously looking for him.’ He’d like nothing more than to get to know him better; Himuro-san’s explanation of his stepbrother had been brief, but it had still caught his attention. A gentle person… was someone who sounded very ideal for him, but Kuroko was a realist. What chances were there really that him and this Kagami Taiga would hit it off? So far Kuroko had no previous experiences ever gaining a person’s attention in that matter and up until this point he had been content with that.

Now, he had no idea what to do with himself.

“I would like to do this on my own.”

“Ehhhh? But Kurokocchi, you asked for our advice!”

“I take it back.”

“So meannnn, Kuro-chan,” Takao whined.

“I think we should respect Kuroko-kun’s wishes, although…” Himuro looked like he was thinking. “… I wish I could help you a little. No offense to my brother, but he is a bit… dense.”

“Thank you, Himuro-san, but… I would really appreciate it if you all let me handle this.” Kuroko felt unsure about saying it, but he hoped he was making the right decision about it. He could find a way to gain this person’s attention, couldn’t he? He would certainly try.

“If that’s what you want,” Himuro sent him a small smile, which Kuroko returned.

“Okay, okay, we respect your decision, Tetsu-kun, but _do_ keep us updated,” Momoi made him promise.

“I will.”

–––

Instead of ordering a pizza Kuroko decided his best course of action would be to visit the pizza place when Kagami Taiga was not on driving duty but waiter duty, and also so late at night that less people would be in the actual restaurant. They did not seem to have that much in common as he had learned from Himuro-san, but they did feel passionately about basketball, so in hope of maybe starting a conversation on that base ground Kuroko wore his Knicks jacket, which Aomine-kun and Kise-kun had been nice enough to buy for him when they went to New York for a game last year.

(Kise-kun had been on a model mission in addition to that for them to actually afford the tickets and unsurprisingly he had brought Aomine-kun along for… probably many reasons.)

ZONE Pizza Palace had a long bar section before reaching the counter, as well as common seating. Kuroko decided to place himself near enough so that when Kagami Taiga tended the cashier he would most likely notice him (in situations like these his low presence really was not favorable, but… he would have to deal).

The first thing he noticed was that Aomine-kun was also working today. He sent him a look when he saw him, still not seeming to think highly of the first human being he had been interested in, but Kuroko didn’t care. He exhaled slowly, patiently waiting as Kagami took the orders of a couple by the cashier, fiddling with the hem of his Knicks jacket.

Deep breaths, he told himself.

He found himself frozen when after taking their order, crimson eyes turned to look at him. How could _eyes_ –– white balls with colored centers – make someone feel this way? Feel warmth spread in the pit of stomach, up, throughout his chest, down to his toes, making them curl in the sneakers he was wearing.

Kagami’s eyes left him as he turned his head, yelling to the chefs working in the kitchen that was visible through an open gap in the wall, giving customers a brief view of pizzas being prepared. “Yo, one big Anchovy Special to go!”

One of the chefs yelled back: “Got it!” without raising his head.

His voice was so _deep_.

If it hadn’t been totally inappropriate and unlike him Kuroko would’ve asked him to please continue talking. However, that sounded far more like something Kise-kun would do if he was out fishing, which had been a while considering his current relationship to Aomine-kun.

The eyes were back, looking at him.

Kuroko remembered Kise-kun again, but only because he recalled some tips the blond had given him throughout the years that were far more efficient for someone like him. Kuroko, not changing his expression, asked in his soft-spoken tone: “Do I have something on my face?”

The redheaded man visible stiffened, not expecting Kuroko to comment on the brief stares. “I– uh… j-just felt like I’d seen you somewhere,” the redhead stated gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck, forcefully tearing his gaze away to write something on the pad by the cashier. Kuroko smiled, liking that he could detect redness at the very tip of the tall man’s ears.

“You deliver my pizzas a lot,” Kuroko said back nonchalantly.

Inside, he was sweating.

Well, maybe not on the inside. He was fairly certain he was sweating profoundly on the outside too.

“Oh–Oh, right, that’s where I got you from.” Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. Kuroko wished he didn’t find the expression of the taller male’s face so endearing, but he did. Very much so.

“I’m sure you deliver a lot of Pizzas; I’m surprised if you’d remembered.” He shrugged.

Kagami’s lips seemed to purse together. Kuroko was, at that moment, fairly glad he had spent so much time observing people’s body language and subtleties through his brief basketball career in High School. He always caught things that other people would normally not. Kagami was as stiff as a rock; shoulders hunched high, sweat seemingly forming at his forehead, expression tense…

What reason did Kagami-kun have for this reaction? They hadn’t spoken like this before, so the redhead had hardly interacted with him past asking for the money when he delivered the pizzas. Unless, possibly, against all odds, The Pizza Boy _had_ taken notice of him more than he lead on, which confused Kuroko greatly.

 _Nobody_ took notice of _him_.

Why would Kagami-kun be any different?

There was a reason Kuroko had remained single and inexperienced in everything a relationship involved all these years. Nobody noticed him and, to be honest, he didn’t notice anyone in that matter in return. He had been content with that: till now.

“Hey, uh, can I get you anything?”

During his thought process Kuroko had not noticed Kagami had walked up to him, still bordering the same nervous demeanor. Kuroko wasn’t sure if he dared hope it was because he liked what he saw, but he really, honestly, wanted to hold on to said hope maybe just a _bit_ longer.

“Vanilla milkshake,” Kuroko said, looking at him, a small smile making it to his lips by Kagami’s brief moment of confusion. “Something the matter?”

“No–! I–Uh, you just always order The Mushroom King so I just kinda assumed–“

The moment the words had left his mouth Kuroko _saw_ that Kagami regretted them, clapping a hand over his own lips almost immediately, face clearly flustered with dread. Kuroko’s stomach was fluttering with a million, happy butterflies. _So_ , Kagami-kun _had_ paid attention. He _had_ taken notice of him. Kuroko could hardly believe what he had just heard.

He praised himself for not breaking his exterior.

“I see, I’m very sorry to disappoint you, Kagami-kun, but perhaps, if you want, I can order The Mushroom King with my vanilla milkshake and stay a bit longer.” Kuroko tilted his head.

“W-wait that was _not_ what I was–– Hey, how do you know my name?” Kagami bristled.

“… you have a name-tag, Kagami-kun.”

“… _right_. W-well, you’re acting too familiar.”

Why was it so easy to talk to this person? While Kagami was still clearly embarrassed, Kuroko’s nervousness had all but vanished. He was amused and for every splutter of words coming from the redhead’s mouth, Kuroko’s affection for him increased ten-fold.

“I am sorry. I suppose it is Himuro-san’s fault, he has spoken of you in such a familiar manner I kind of adopted it,” Kuroko explained.

This made Kagami’s eyes widen. “W-wait, you know Tatsuya?”

“Yes, he works with an old Junior High classmate and friend. He spoke good of you, do not worry.”

“I… uh… man, small world?” Kagami seemingly didn’t know what to do with himself. Kuroko once more couldn’t believe how endearing he found him.

“It is a small world.”

Kagami absently started putting in his order and Kuroko tilted his head again, observing him with interest. Kagami, finally noting that Kuroko was looking at him, looked back. Their eyes met and Kuroko smiled again. Kagami’s face went red, and the satisfaction it brought him was indescribable. “Kagami-kun?”

“Y… yeah?”

“When do you get off work?”

“Late.”

“I see… would you mind some company?”

Kagami cleared his throat, fiddling with the pad he was writing down orders with. “No… not really.”

Kuroko’s smile grew. A milkshake was presented with him by Aomine (who was sending them odd looks, making sure not to stay close for too long, clearly finding the atmosphere disturbing) and he took a sip. For experiencing a crush for the first time in his life, he sure was handling it better than the object of his affection.

He supposed, the first step was always the most nerve-wrecking, and so he was interested to see how this would play out, silently hoping… very much hoping for something good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please do leave a comment + kudos, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
